


The Real Finale

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben gives up on Amy and goes after Adrian. Will she feel the same or does she still love Omar. </p><p>There is a lemon but not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Finale

Slotat Finale 

I was super unhappy with the ending of that show. If you have read my other fics you know I ship Ben and Adrian. That ending made it look like there could be a spin off. I mean come on both Ben and Adrian in New York. Anyway hope you like this. 

Start

Ben was walking away from Ben and Amy. He told them it wasn't over but he knew it was. Even if they would split up Amy wouldn't get back together with him. He made it to his car and drove he didn't care where. 

After an hour of aimless driving he made it to his daughter's grave. He ran his hand over the marble headstone. After paying his respects he drove to Adrian's. 

He used his key to open the door to see Adrian scarfing down tacos. "Hey". 

Adrian turned to the door with her mouth stuffed. She quickly swallowed, "Ben what are you doing here"? 

He shrugged, "I wanted to see you. "

She tilted her head, "We just saw each other". 

He took a seat next to her, "No I meant alone. After I left school I drove to Mercy's grave and thought about high school. I thought I wanted Amy but realized when ever we were in together something happened. I don't think we were meant to be". 

Adrian was smirking, "Told you she just isn't for you". 

He nodded and took her hand is in his. "I realized I was the best with you. I was a mature and happy person with you. After us I regressed to a whiny teen pining for girls I should have."

Adrian looked him in the eyes, "Are you saying what I think you are"? 

He just smiled, "I love you Adrian. When you wanted me last week it took everything not to take you up on it. We have a chemistry Adrian that you feel too."

She nodded and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back so she was on too of him on the couch. That was at least until the door bell rang. 

Ben and Adrian groaned and got up. They tried to straighten up their clothes before they answered the door. Adrian opened it to see Omar. "Shit". 

Ben mirrored her reaction with the same curse. "What are you doing here"? 

Omar looked to Ben, "I just wanted to give Adrian some luggage and move to New York". He looked a little angry at Ben. 

Adrian shook her head, "I am sorry Omar but we were right to break up". 

Omar's face tightens in anger, "Fine". He then gets a door shut in his face. 

Ben walks back over to the couch and has Adrian snuggle into his chest. He stroked her hair, "Did you only do that for my benefit"?

She shook her head, "No Ben I have always wanted a second chance with you. I think that now we have grown we could have a good life."

He smiled, "We could date this summer like we should have. Maybe I can move back in before college and we can go together". 

She looked at him, "What about Hudson"? 

He shrugged, "I don't care Amy can have her dream but you are mine." With that said he kissed her again. It kept escalating from there until they were in the bedroom. 

By the time Adrian hit the bed she was naked. Ben had quickly undressed and proceeded to please her. During their marriage they had some wild sex but he knew what drove her crazy. 

Adrian was screaming and moaning as Ben played her body like a harp. Every touch, lick and pinch drove her closer to her peak. 

After testing the waters Ben entered Adrian. She had screamed when he did so. Ben was by far the biggest she had been with. Ricky was average and Omar was big but Ben was the Sausage King. 

He kept up his frenzied pace enjoying Adrian's constant moaning and screaming. He even pressed down on her lower stomach and angled his thrusts upward. He could feel himself inside her. 

When he switched things up Adrian came. His thrusts were rubbing her G spot hard. "Fuck Ben".

With a couple short thrust he emptied himself inside of her and collapsed onto her. His heads were resting on her boobs. He always loved them they were so soft and big. 

Adrian laughed at his position, "You really love them don't you"? 

He responded with a lick before looking up at her, "Yes. Now I have to ask are you satisfied"? 

She nodded, "I have my ex hubby back and had amazing sex yeah I'm okay". 

Ben rolled off of her, "Good I thought I was getting rusty my last partner was Alice". 

Adrian gasped, "Really"? 

He nodded, "One night of shame". 

She smiled, "I bet she enjoyed herself"? 

Ben started to blush, "She said I was a little to rough". 

Adrian laughed, "Well I think you are perfect. You can be as rough with me as you like". She snuggled into him as they started to drift off. 

Before Ben drifted off he declared, "I love you". She gave a nice groan in response which made him smile knowing he made the right choice. 

Meanwhile

Amy had left Ricky and her son behind to chase her dreams. After that night no one heard from Amy or talked about her. To everyone she was dead for having to deal with all of her drama and calling off the wedding. 

Grace had hooked back up with Grant before he left for Harvard. 

End

Hope you liked it. Tell me if you want more or if you have an idea.


End file.
